


[Podfic] time flies by; written by Laroyena

by Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reunions, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: Jon Kent is Superboy. Tim's gut instinct tells him that's wrong.(Timkon fix-it where reboot!Tim misses Kon like a phantom limb. And then he gets him back.)~a reading of Laroyena's fic, time flies by~
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] time flies by; written by Laroyena

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [time flies by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522914) by [Laroyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroyena/pseuds/Laroyena). 



> After ten million years, I finally finished this! yay!

[Link to Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13iMESEOBTvAQmm2dBoH4TvrowueFMBXy)


End file.
